Bovido Hasain Armed Forces
Bovido Hasain Armed Forces Having grown up upon the jungle islands under an oppressive religious rule, the armed forces are highly specialized in naval and jungle warfare; being able to quickly jump from island to island easily gaining dominance in any island hopping war (thanks be to the Lord). This skilled allowed for the rapid conquest of the Philippines and Indonesia from the state's humble beginnings from the minor island of, Belitung. The use of lighting warfare, flamethrowers, and Naval superiority also saw great development during these first crusades; these would go on to become staples of the Holy army of the Lord. Holy Angels of the Lord (HAL) Total HAL Enlistees: 209664 While HAL is the smallest branch in the Holy army of the Lord it makes up for its size through the use of cutting edge technology and heavy bombers such as the Xian H-6J and the Northrop Grumman B-2 Spirit. Due to the huge amounts of money spent on planes pilots are reminded before each mission that their plane is worth more than them. The total roster for all aircraft can be found below. Roster Bombers: Xian H-6J : 1500 Northrop Grumman B-2 Spirit : 520 Xian H-6A : 3 Xian H-6D : 250 Total : 2273 Fighters: Chengdu J-20 : 2967 Shenyang FC-31 : 300 Total : 3267 Troop Carriers: Xi'an Y-20 : 560 Military Modified Boeing 747: 40 Total: 600 Total aircraft- 6140 HAL commendations 'HAL Heavenly Order 1st class-' Awarded for outstanding bravery, highest possible HAL commendation 'HAL Heavenly Order 2nd class-' Awarded for outstanding bravery, 2nd highest possible HAL commendation 'Angelic Merit Decoration-' Awarded for the completion of basic training 'Blessed Heart-' Awarded for outstanding and long term service to HAL 'HAL Sigil-' Awarded for outstanding flying skill 'Luzon Ribbion-' Awarded for service in the Luzon campaign 'Visayas Ribbion-' Awarded for service in the Visayas campaign 'Java Ribbion-' Awarded for service in the Java campaign Holy Navy of the Lord (HNL) Total HNL Enlistees: 419328 The Navy is naturally the best funded and trained branch in all of the Holy Army of the Lord, this is of course due to the islands that the people of Bovido Has live upon. As such many fishing towns have become heavily fortified bases. The roster for all ships can be found below (For reference PRL stands for possession of the rightful Lord). Roster Aircraft carriers: PRL Dormancy, crew= 6000 PRL Rightful, crew= 6000 Total crew men= 12,000 Destroyers: (For reference all destroyers are Type 42 destroyers, crew size= 253) PRL Witch Hunter PRL Heavenly PRL Rightful II PRL Glory PRL Heaven's Wanting Pride PRL Pride PRL Honor PRL Hellfire PRL Fortune Total Crew men= 2277 Submarines: (For reference all submarines are Type 092 submarine crew size= 133) Total subs= 30 Total crew size= 3990 Frigates: (For reference all Frigates are Type 82 Frigates crew size= ~150) PRL Hellfire II PRL Faith PRL Trust HNL commendations 'Naval Merit Star-' Awarded upon the completion of basic training 'Lord's Laurel 1st class-' Awarded for outstanding bravery, the highest honor in the HNL 'Lord's Laurel 2nd class-' Awarded for outstanding bravery, the 2nd highest honor in the HNL 'Navy Laurel-' Awarded for long and outstanding service in the navy 'Luzon Ribbion-' Awarded for service in the Luzon campaign 'Visayas Ribbion-' Awarded for service in the Visayas campaign 'Java Ribbion-' Awarded for service in the Java campaign 'Island Heart-' Awarded for outstanding skill Holy Hammer of the Lord (HHL) Total HHL Enlistees: 419328 The HHL loyal, to both their leader and their Lord. Enlistees come from both the darkest jungles and the busiest urban metropolis. As such the HHL have many diverse skills. The HHL has been known for their use of flamethrowers and perhaps most worryingly the group's enjoyment for their favorite game, "shoot the villager." The group's roster can be found below. Armored Cavalry T-14 Armata(crew=3): 950 Light Artillery Rocket System(crew=3): 345 2K22 Tunguska(Crew=4): 60 T-80(crew=3): 60 Mowag Piranha(Crew=3): 75 Total soldiers: 4530 Total tanks: 1490 Marines Marines are deployed from boats initially however they can be seen in pretty much every battlefield. Armament: Heckler & Koch MP5 (main fire-arm)/ Glock 19 (Secondary Fire-arm)/M67 grenade x2/Lightweight Helmet/ camo uniform and green belt/Modular Tactical Vest Total Marines: 6000 Para-troopers Para-troopers parachute from planes and into combat, and are known for trying to land on the heads of their enemies. Armament: M26 Modular Accessory Shotgun System (Main fire-arm)/Glock 19 (Secondary Fire-arm)/M67 grenade x2/Lightweight Helmet/ camo uniform (usually dark) and black belt/Dragon Airborne Webbing Total Paras: 4500 Flamethrowers Bovido Has has always had something of an obsession with fire and watching their enemies burn, that love lives on in the flamethrowers of Bovido Has. Armament: M9 flamethrower/Lightweight Helmet/ camo uniform and green belt/Modular Tactical Vest/ gas mask Total troops: 5000 Special Ops Spec Ops are the top of the tree, dressed in full black and trained from birth. They are fully ready for any situation at any time, they are known as the Nameless as they have no name, just a number. They are also known for their faceless masks that they wear while in operations. Armament: FAMAE SAF(main fire-arm)/MAC-10 (Secondary Fire-arm)/ Smoke grenades x5/M67 grenade x6/Full black body armor, and faceless mask/Stahlhelm style helmet/ night vision/ gas mask Total troopers: 650 Frontline Infantry The standard soldier, also known as cannon fodder. They bring a wide mix of skills to the front, thankfully they are forced to forget these in order to learn new military skills. Armament: K2 Assault Rifle (main fire-arm)/Glock 19 (Secondary Fire-arm)/M67 grenade x2/Lightweight Helmet/ camo uniform (usually jungle) and green belt/Modular Tactical Vest Total Troops: 398648 APC Véhicule de l'Avant Blindé: 1560 (manned by anyone) HHL commendations 'HHL Merit Star-' Awarded upon the completion of basic training 'Lord's Heart 1st class-' Awarded for outstanding bravery, the highest honor in the HHL 'Lord's Heart 2nd class-' Awarded for outstanding bravery, the 2nd highest honor in the HHL 'Military Laurel-' Awarded for long and outstanding service in the HHL 'Luzon Ribbion-' Awarded for service in the Luzon campaign 'Visayas Ribbion-' Awarded for service in the Visayas campaign 'Java Ribbion-' Awarded for service in the Java campaign 'Blessed Sigil-' Awarded for outstanding skill Category:Bovido Has